The New girl at Royal prep
by Myunghae Hyun
Summary: Greta is the newest Princess at royal Prep and along with her studies she meets new friends and falls in love


Second story hope u all enjoy

Greta POV

I woke up to a normal usual day in the Great Demon Kingdom laying between my two Papas , Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld, I got out of bed got dressed and went down to breakfast. My Uncle Conrad came in said that Gunter enrolled me in a school called Royal Prep so I can learn to be a princess all over again because I forgot how to be one.

"Now come on Princess Greta your carriage awaits." Gunter said leading me outside. I guess I was starting right away.

When I arrived at the school I saw that I've never seen a school before in my life this was my first time going to a school. I saw other princes and princesses going inside these tree fairies came up to me and greeted me.

"Oh my u must be Princess Greta Shibuya from the Great Demon Kingdom. I'm Flora. " The fairy in Red said.

"I'm Merryweather." Said the one in blue.

"I'm Fauna and we welcome you to Royal Prep." The on in Green said

And so they took me inside and I saw my best friend Beatrice in a pretty pink dress like always.

She said she's meet many princesses here.

"Are you positive that I'll fit in here, Beatrice?" I asked her.

"I'm sure of it, Greta!" she gave a convincing smile.

"Hey Beatrice over here!" a girl wearing a purple princess dress called over to us.

"Ah! Sofia hey!" Beatrice said as me and her went over to Sofia and her two siblings

"So Beatrice who's your friend here?" said the blond girl who acted a bit stuck up..

"Amber be nice ok?" Said Sofia's brother who looked really nice.

"Whatever James, I'd better get to Hildegard and Cleo." she walked off elegantly.

I look at her as she walked off when her brother taped me on the shoulder.

"Don't mind her she's always like that with every new kid." he said "by the way I'm Prince James its nice to meet you." he bowed "May I ask for your name miss?" he smiled which made me blush a little

"I'm Princess Greta Shibuya of The Great Demon Kingdom, but just call me Greta." I told him with a slight smile.

Sofia POV

While Amber went over to her friends James introduced himself to Greta I saw her blush i wonder why. Next thing I knew Vivian came over.

"Hi Vivian" I said to her "I want you to meet Beatrice's friend Greta She's really nice."

"Um well o-okay" she said and then turned to Greta "um Hi Greta i'm Vivian its nice to meet you." She was a bit shy but like James said to Greta she's always shy.

"Nice to meet you too, Vivian" Greta said to Vivian

"we should probably get to class." James said and turned to Greta "Would you like me to walk you to class, Greta?" James asked Greta.

Greta blushed again a little I still didn't know why "Sure, alright James." They walked of together

We all left for class

After School Greta's POV

"Hey guys my parents are having a ball and i was wondering if you and your parents would like to come." I said to my new friends and Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Sure we'd love to we'll make sure to talk to them." Sofia said with a smile.

"I will to cause it sounds like fun." Vivian said.

"Hmm alright i talk to them about it." Hildegard said in a fancy way.

Cleo looked a bit unsure about it cause of Amber and Hildegard looking at her. "Sure I'll go." She seemed to just follow them maybe my Papa and uncle Conrad can talk to her.

-That Night at the ball-

"Well sweetie are your new friends coming to the ball?" My father Yuri asked me.

"Yup," I said as I spotted Sofia, Amber, and James with their parents "there's three of them now, Papa!"

"SOFIA JAMES OVER HERE!" I shouted to them and waved my arm in the air.

Sofia,James,and Amber walked over with their parents. "Hey Greta, your castle is amazing" Sofia said with excitement.

"Thanks Sofia" I smiled.

James knelt down and kissed my hand which made me blush for the third time today and I saw Yuri's eye twich don't know why.

"Ah you must be Greta's father King Shibuya, I'm King Roland the II." Sofia's father said to Yuri.

"Yes I'm Yuri Shibuya the Great Demon King," Yuri said and looked at Sofia's mom. "Is this your wife?" papa said as King Roland nodded "She's beautiful." Papa Kissed her hand and Wolfram, as usual, Freaked and nagged.

Wolfram smacked Yuri on the back and said "You flirtiest wimp have you forgotten who your fiancé is already?"

"Thank you your highness." Sofia's mom said and giggled at Wolfram's reaction.

"OW! Wolfram I know you're my fiance I was just being nice." Yuri said "AND DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!"

"He's your Fiancé; he looks like an angel form haven." King Roland said


End file.
